Ups and Downs
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: It all starts out as a simple visit to make sure that Satoshi isn't dead, but what happens when Risa yells at him and it sends both of them into a downward spiral?  SatoRisa and RikuDai Takes place after Dark and Krad are gone!
1. What are you thinking about?

**_Hello! This is my (not-so) new story! I hope you enjoy and I think that I'm only going to post the first three chapters then if you would be so kind as to tell me if you want the rest in short intervals or all at once. All together there are 12 chapters. Anyway, please enjoy!  
><em>**

Satoshi Hiwatari woke up to the sun shining brightly into his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"It's already eleven. I can't go to school now." he said stretching. He put on his glasses out of habit but not because he needed them. He yawned and grabbed a book and sat down in the main room. "I guess I'll just read for the rest of the day." he thought with a sigh and he started reading.

"Should we go check on him? Make sure he's not sick or anything?" Riku asked her red haired boyfriend as the walked out of school hand-in-hand. Risa was following them but wasn't talking.

"I don't know." Daisuke replied.

"Maybe you should just go since your his best friend." Riku suggested.

"Yeah you're right, I'll just go and check on him." Daisuke agreed but then he frowned not wanting to leave his girlfriend.

"I'll go check on him." Risa finally spoke up after seeing her beloved older twin sister and her boyfriend frown, "That way you two can stay together and we'll still know that Hiwatari's not dead." Riku was about to argue but her mouth was suddenly busy as Daisuke kissed her lips gently.

"Thanks Risa," Daisuke said after his kiss with Riku was over. He pulled his girlfriend off to the park yelling over his shoulder "Say hi to Hiwatari for us!"

"I will!" she yelled back as she started walking toward Satoshi's apartment. She had just made it to the door and was about to knock when she froze suddenly. "I'm going to be alone with Hiwatari... in is apartment" she thought nervously. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Satoshi was putting a kettle on the stove when he heard someone knock on his door. "It must be Niwa" he thought and smiled at how his best fiend used to be his archenemy.

"Coming!" he yelled as he walked over to the door and unlocked all the locks and opened the door.

"H-hi, Hiwatari..." Said a small delicate voice. Satoshi looked up not to see Daisuke but the younger Harada twin, Risa.

"Oh, um, hello Harada." he said "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, well, actually, I just came to make sure you were okay and not sick." she replied blushing and looking down. Satoshi looked at her in surprise. "How sweet and... cute. Why did she come all the way over here when she has my cell phone number?" he thought eyeing the girl with the chocolate eyes.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" he asked shyly but he kept his calm and cool mask on.

"Oh, u-uh, yes thank you" she said blushing and walking into the main room. "I made her blush." he thought as he internally smiled.

"I'll be right back with some tea." he said as Risa took a seat by the table. She didn't respond and this confused Satoshi for she was usually very chaty. He shrugged and walked into his small kitchen.

"Just don't look at him for too long and then you won't blush and then he won't think that you find him to be cute... and sexy... and sweet...and cool... and smart. Hey do you like him? W-what? Of course not! Every girl thinks that of Hiwatari." Risa was sitting in a chair arguing with herself about whether or not she liked Satoshi "I-I don't like him really! You sure? I mean, if you like him, this would be the perfect time to make your move... I know I know but the keyword there is 'if' and that if is denied because I only like him as a friend! Oh really? Then why is your heart beating so fast? Hmmm? Why is that? I-I-I don't know I'm sure any girl would be having the same reaction to being alone with Hiwatari in his apartment. But that makes you wonder fif he thinks of you as just another girl, doesn't it? Well..."

Satoshi comes back into the room and sees Risa sitting there in the exact same position as she had been before.

"Harada I got the tea." he said as he sat down across from her. He was surprised when he didn't get a response. "Why didn't she respond? And... is she blushing?" he thought.

"Hey Harada." No response. "Harada?" No response. "Maybe if I say her first name..." "Risa?" he said quietly. He was shocked at the sudden butterflies that fluttered in his stomach and the way her name tasted sweet as he said it. He noticed a warmth growing on his cheeks as he blushed at these feelings.

Risa looked up when she heard a quiet, sweet voice call her by name.

"Risa?" the sweet voice said again louder this time. This snapped her out of her trance like state and she looked at the only person who could have said it.

"Sa-eh-Hiwatari? D-did you call my first name?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Um... yes but only because you weren't responding... I called you several times." he said and Risa could have sworn that she saw the remains of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I was thinking." she says as she looks down at her tea.

"Oh I see" he said. "Don't ask it. But I want to know!" "What were you thinking about?" he asked timidly.

"Oh um nothing really in particular." she said as she blushed a bright red as she thought of what she had been thinking.

"You can tell me, we're friends right?" he said. "She was blushing pretty deeply... what had she been thinking? And why did I get a sudden bitter taste in my mouth as I said the word 'friends'?" he wondered.

"O-of course we're friends but, uh, you really wouldn't be interested in what I was thinking." she said as she smiled fakely.

"I think I would be interested. It has to be more interesting than that book" he said nodding towards the book lying on the chair.

"I don't want to tell you okay!" she snapped. As soon as she did so she regretted it deeply. She looked at the face that Satoshi wore now. It was a face that a puppy that had just been kicked wore. She jumped up and gathered her coat and left.

Satoshi didn't know what to do now. He didn't know why his heart felt tight and sad. And he didn't know why it hurt him so much when Risa snapped at him. "I told you not to ask..." his alter ego once again telling him that he should have just stayed quiet. "I know what I should have done but... why did it hurt me so much? I don't usually care about stuff like that... do I... do I love her?" he asked himself as he stared down at his reflection in is tea.

"Risa! How was Hiwatari? Why are you home so early?" Riku asked Risa as she walked in the door.

"Miss Harada... are you okay?" Daisuke asked as soon as he saw her face.

"H-hiwarai was fine but... I... I..." she couldn't finish her sentence as she fell forward sobbing. Riku was there holding her younger sister as she cried.

"Sh, sh, it's okay Risa. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Riku encouraged trying desperately to stop her sisters crying.

"He... was... s-so... s-s-sweet... and h-he... just... asked me w-w-what I had been thinking about and I-I-I..." She started but burst out crying again. Riku tried to comfort her sister.

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked gently.

"I... snapped at him!" she crying more. "A-an-and n-now he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you! Hiwatari wouldn't hate someone for snapping at him." Riku said with a a small smile on her face.

"You d-didn't see his face" she said her crying slowing. Riku walked Risa upstairs and told her to lay down a little bit and she would be back soon. Riku ran back downstairs to her boyfriend.

"What do you think this means?" Riku asks as she hugs Daisuke. "It's not like Hiwatari to take anything like that to heart."

"Let's go visit him and talk" Daisuke said as he took Riku's hand and lead her out the door.

Satoshi was sitting in a chair trying to read but Risa's big brown eyes kept coming into his mind and everytime it did his stomach would flutter and then he would remember the look they got when she had yelled at him and his heart would tighten. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. He walked over a bit glum and opened the door.

"Hi Hiwatari!" Riku and Daisuke said at the same time.

"Oh, Hi Niwa, hi Harada. Please come in." he said gloomily. Riku and Daisuke exchanged a quick look as they stepped inside.

"Um, we wanted to see if your okay... but you seem kind of sick" Riku said slowly.

"I do?" Satoshi asked his eye widening.

"Yeah you seem glum." Daisuke said.

"Why so glum?" Riku asked afterward.

Satoshi sighed "To be honest... I really don't know"

_**And there is chapter one!**_


	2. Learning How You Feel

**_So, here's chapter two! Sorry for any OTC-ness! I think that I got Riku and Dai down nicely, but now that I re-read this (I wrote this months ago!) Satoshi is a little... OTC to say the least. Anway, please forgive me! Enjoy!_**

Riku pulled Hiwatari into an impulsive hug. She looked at Daisuke who looked back and smiled. Satoshi just stood there for awhile. _This isn't the Harada twin I want hugging me, but it's still nice_ he thinks loosely wrapping his arms around Riku's back.

"You're acting just like Risa." Riku says to Satoshi sadly as she let's go and smiles at him.

"Really?" he asks his eyes getting slightly wider before he can compose himself.

"Yeah but... she knows why she's sad." Riku replies.

"Um... that's kind of why we're here." Daisuke says as he walks over to Riku and wraps an arm around her waist.

"How sad is she? Why is she sad? What can I do to help?" Satoshi ignores what Daisuke had said and floods them with quetions. Daisuke looks at Riku.

"Will you tell him?" he asks her politely.

"Sure" she says and turns to Satoshi. "I'm not exactly sure what happened but when Risa came home she seemed fine at first but then she burst out in tears. I asked her what had happened and she told me that she had yelled at you and that you hate her now..." Riku trails off seeing Satoshi's features turn from worried to angry as her story continued.

"How could she think I would ever hate her? I lo-" Satoshi yells and then quiets down blushing "I like her as a close friend." He finishes.

"That's what we said! We said that you did'nt hate her and she replied..." Daisuke said and then Riku finished.

"'You didn't see his face', but she said it with the most heart breaking expression. I wanted to ask her why it hurt her so much but decided that that wasn't the best time" she explains. After she is finished, she looks back up to Satoshi but doestn't see him standing in front of her anymore. She looks over to Daisuke who is staring sadly at one of the huge chairs in the main room. She follows his gaze and gasps. She sees Satoshi slumped in a chair with one of his arms covering his eyes but she could still see some of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hi-Hiwatari? What's wrong?" Daisuke asks his best friend.

"I love her, Niwa, and I'm the one who's causing her pain and it... it breaks my heart." he responses shakily. "And I'm glad she snapped at me... if she hadn't I wouldn't have discovered my feelings for her." Riku and Daisuke just stand there in shock for several seconds watching as their normally strong and slightly apathetic friend crumbles into a completely different person. Riku walks over to him and hugs him again.

"I'm going to find out if she loves you... tonight. and then I'm going to call Niwa and tell him to call you to tell you the news. And then tomorrow at school, you're going to tell her your true feelings, okay?" she tells him comfortingly and then she gets up and says "It's getting late so I have to leave now but I'll talk to you soon." She stands and starts walking to the door. Daisuke looks at Satoshi and gives him a soft smile before walking out with Riku.

"I'll call you later," he said as he shut the door. After everyone is gone, Satoshi is suddenly overcome with worries and fears of what Risa will say.

"Risa! I'm home!" Riku calls out to her sad sister. She gets no response so she walks upstairs to her sister's bedroom. She knocks on the door before entering and finds Risa laying down on her bed her arm covering her eyes with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You look just like... uh nevermind. But I have a question for you." Riku says as she sits on the edge of the bed. Risa sits up slowly but slumps as her tears slow and stop. She looks at her older sister and trys to smile.

"Shoot." she said her voice shaking from crying for so long.

"Well, what if you... love Hiwatari?" Riku said quietly. Risa looked at her for a second before crying again.

"Based on the fact that my heart skipped a beat when you just said his name, I think you're right." she said leaning against Riku. "I'm in love with the guy who hates!" she exclaimed with a sob.

"No he doesn't hate you." she said quietly. "If only she knew how much he loved her..." Riku thought sadly. "I have to go make a quick phone call, but I'll be right back." As Riku said that Risa's head snapped up and she grabbed her sister's arm.

"You cannot tell him! He would think I was pathetic and just another one of his fangirls.." she said. Riku smiled at her sister.

"I promise i won't tell him." Riku said assuring her sister. Risa looked up at Riku and weakly smiled and let go of her arm. Riku walked off to her room and dialed Daisuke's number quickly and excitedly.

Daisuke had just hopped out of the shower when he heard his phone ring. He looked the caller i.d. and picked up quickly.

"Riku! What did she say!" he asked hurriedly but he still blushed slightly just because he was talking to Riku.

"She said that she loved him! Not just that but she said that she was in love with him!" she quietly exclaimed.

"That's great! I'll call Hiwatari right away!" he said smiling wide.

"Okay bye!" she was about to hang up.

"Wait Riku!" he stopped her blushing deeply.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-I love you..." he said. It wasn't the first time he had said that he loved her but it was special everytime.

"I love you too." she said softly and Daisuke could hear that she was blushing. After Riku hung up Daisuke dialed Satoshi's number and waited for him to pick up.

_**I was all proud of my "cliffhanger" before, but now I realize that this is a seriously crappy cliffie. I have gotten a lot better at writing since then... anyway! Review please!**_


	3. Just Might Die Inside

**_This is the last one I'm uploading tonight! Remember to tell me if you want the rest at different times or all at once! This is a bit dramatic, so be prepared! Enjoy!_**

Satoshi had been sitting at the table just staring at his phone as he waited for it ring with, hopefully, happy news. Satoshi sighed just as his phone started ringing. He didn't even look at the caller i.d., he just picked it up answered.

"Hello?" he said quickly.

"Hiwatari!" it was Daisuke, just the person Satoshi wanted to.

"Niwa! What did Harada say?" he asked.

"Well... she said that..." he paused and sounded like he was blushing.

"Would you just tell me!" he said eagerly. Daisuke laughed slightly.

"She loves you!" he said and Satoshi could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?" Satoshi asked in pure shock.

"I wouldn't lie to my best friend!" he said with another laugh. Satoshi was silent. "Why aren't you saying anything? C'mon man SHE LOVES YOU!" Daisuke said happily.

"She loves me..." Satoshi said quietly and he thought for a second and exclaimed "SHE LOVES ME!" He was so happy and excited that he jumped up. Daisuke laughed slightly at the sudden realization by his friend.

"I have to go, talk to you tomorrow Hiwatari." Daisuke said cheerfully and hung up.

"Wow she loves me..." Satoshi thought and smiled as he climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Risa woke up and stretched weakly still sad about the day before. She got up and changed into her school uniform. She looked in the mirror and saw that her hair clearly needed to be brushed. She brushed through it once quickly before she put it into a lazy ponytail. She also noticed the dark circles under her eyes and she sighed. _"Why bother with make up when Hiwatari won't even look my way?" _she thinks and sighs again. She walks downstairs and nibbles on a piece of toast waiting for Riku to finish so that they can leave. She sees Riku come hopping down the stairs smiling, but her smile fades as she looks at her younger sister.

"You're up early." she said to her sister.

"Can I walk to school with you today?" Risa asks quietly.

"Of course!" Riku says as she walks to the door. Risa follows her quietly before taking a stop by her side and they start walking to school.

Satoshi wakes up with chills and a stabbing pain near his stomach and a fever. He gets up to get ready for school but he realizes that he can barely move without getting dizzy and falling back down. "Great... I can't go to school in this condition." he thinks sighing. He lays back under the covers and tries to go back to sleep but a certain pair of brown eyes that look like melted chocolate keep popping into his head. He thinks about what he would have said to Risa today. He would have taken her into his secret spot in the library and he would have said... he fell into a peaceful (well as peaceful as he could get in his condition) sleep.

The day goes by slowly but the final bell evenually rings and everyone runs outside. Daisuke is happwhen he finds Riku but no Risa. He walks over to her and hugs her tightly from behind making her jump a little.

"Hiwatari wasn't here today..." Daisuke said.

"I know. He must be sick." Riku replies sounding a little worried.

"I bet he just woke up late again" Risa says quietly and sadly scaring both of them. Daisuke let go of Riku so that all three could easily talk to eachother.

"Maybe... but I think that we should go check on him." Riku replies to her sad sister.

"You two go ahead... I don't think he wants to see me again." she said looking down sadly. Riku just loked at her depressed sister and sighed.

"Okay, I'll call you later" she said as she and Daisuke walked of to Satoshi's apartment. When they arrived there the knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer. They looked at eachother and turned the knob and were surprised when the door was unlocked.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke called out. All of a sudden he heard Riku let out a small scream. He ran to see what had frightened her and froze when he saw her kneeling down by Satoshi who was unconcious on the ground.

"Call 911! Hurry!" she yelled at her boyfriend in a panicked tone.

Risa was just lying on her bed trying to focus on her homework , but a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes kept showing up in her head. She sighed and gave up on homework and was about to walk down to the kitchen when her phone suddenly started ringing. She picked it up and just answered.

"Hello?" she said glumly.

"Hiwatari's in surgery!" Riku yells.

"What?" Risa screams back.

"We went into his apartment and found him passed out on the floor! We called an ambulance and they immediately took him into surgery." Riku said and it sounded like there were tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right there." Risa says and hangs up. She yells that she is going for bike ride and that she might be home late as she rushes out the door and into the cold night. She grabs Riku's bike and races off to the hospital and thinks _"Hiwatari... if you die... I just might die inside". _

_**Now that is a cliffhanger! Woo! three in one day! Remember to be sweet and review!**  
><em>


	4. Staying the Night

**_Okay, so last night, i read over all of this, and I can't upload them all at once like I had wanted to... I need to make changes on a few. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

Satoshi had just come out of surgery and was still sleeping but oddly enough... he could hear everything around him.

"Is he going to be okay, doctor?" he heard a frightened voice ask. It was Riku's voice he realized soon after.

"Yes, yes, it was only a minor surgery but you two kids should be happy that you found him. If he had come in any later his appendix would have burst." a gruff voice said. _"Two people? Niwa must be there too"_ he thought.

"Thank you." he heard Daisuke say. Suddenly there was a loud noise as the hospital doors flew open.

"Hiwatari please?" he heard a controlled voice say. He immediately recognized Risa sweet gentle voice, but he was disturbed by how it was twisted and mixed with pain and sadness... and something else. "Worry?" he wondered.

"Right ova thera deary." he heard another woman's voice answer. _**(A/N that's supposed to be a New Jersey type accent)**_

"Thank you" Risa said politely and he heard footsteps come down the hall. They started out slowly at first just a walking pace but they got faster and faster as they got louder. And finally, they were in front of his door. The footsteps stopped and he heard a small gasp.

"There are so many wires..." she whispered and then she saw him laying in the middle of all the wires. "Satoshi!" she screamed and he heard the fast footsteps again and... sobbing? He also heard a strange beeping noise increase speed slightly. _"Oh that must be the heart monitor... wait so... she can hear my heart beat! And she said my name, my first name"_ he thought.

"Satoshi... I'm sorry... so sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you that night. I was just embarrassed because I had... I had been thinking about you." he heard Risa whisper. He could plainly hear the tears in her voice.

"Risa... It's getting dark outside... we should really head home." Riku said quietly. "No Risa... don't go. Don't." he thought pleadingly.

"No, I'm not leaving until he wakes up. Riku I rode your bike over here... I hope you don't mind." she said.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll walk it home." she replied.

"And I'll walk you home" Daisuke said to Riku. They said their goodbyes and he heard Daisuke and Riku leave the room. At first, it sounded like they were just standing outside the room but then he heard footsteps that were getting quieter now. He knew then that he was completely alone with Risa.

"I love you Satoshi Hiwatari. Even if you hate me... I love you." he heard her whisper and he felt a slight pressure on his cheek. He heard the beeping noise speed up again and if he was conscious, he would have blushed. He felt her run her fingers through his hair very gently, wiping away some of the blue strands off of his forehead, and he felt the pressure on his cheek again. And then he fell asleep. And so did she several hours later.

It was very early morning when Satoshi's eyes fluttered open. Judging by the light coming in through the window, it was 5:30 am. He looked down and saw a girl sleeping in a chair with her head resting on her crossed arms the were lying on his hospital bed. As he looked down at her a river of memories from the night before flooded back into his mind and a dark blush came to his face. And then the girl woke up too. Her eyes didn't open at first but she yawned and stretched. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at Satoshi.

**_There ya go! Just a short chapter... sorry bout that btw. ^-^" eh heheh. Please review, I got several lovely reviews last time! I hope you enjoyed this!_**


End file.
